Vivian Darkbloom
- = - = }} |Gender = Female |Eye Color = Blue |Marital Status = Single |Birthday = *Allison: June 6, 1994 (Age 18), *CeCe: 1988 (Age 26) |Height = 5'6" |Occupation(s) = |Age = 18 (Alison) 26 (CeCe) |Hair Color = Black (wig) |Secret(s) = *Alison DiLaurentis's secret alias (Exposed) *Was spying on A. Main reason for creation |Status = Alive |First appearance = A Kiss Before Lying |Portrayed By = *Sasha Pieterse *Vanessa Ray |Enemies = *"A" *Jonah *Board Shorts |Friends = Duncan Albert |Romances = |Rivals = |Talent = *Spying *Stalking *Hiding identity |Last appearance = |Interests = *Finding out who "A" is *On the run |Latest appearance = A Dark Ali }} Vivian Darkbloom is the alter ego of Alison DiLaurentis, and later CeCe Drake. Alison used to dress up as Vivian to spy on "A", while CeCe used Vivian to escape from the police to go to France. Biography After Caleb begins hacking "A's" phone, the girls discover that Alison had created an alter ego, after she was being victimized by "A", too. In a flashback, Alison told Hanna she was tired of being herself so she created a new identity. The Liars later found out Alison needed this identity to spy on "A". Series |-|Season 2= A Kiss Before Lying Vivian is first introduced when Caleb hacked the video to see her photo license. Hanna then remembers that she once saw Alison with dark hair in a hair salon. She recognized her voice and was surprised to see her with a wig, but Alison told her that it´s just her hobby - pretending to be someone else. UnmAsked Aria and Spencer discovered that the day Alison disappeared, Vivian stayed in the Lost Woods Resort. Mona later remembered that she saw Alison/Vivian in a shop in Brookhaven spying on someone. She asked Alison who she was spying on, to which Alison told her to play along to the idea that they did not know each other. With Mona's unwavering desire to become another "Queen Bee", she kept Ali's secret, to which she received a card with a phone number in return. |-|Season 4= A is for Answers Ali, the day after she faked her death and was "supposedly" killed continues being Vivian as a disguise. Mona had helped Alison that night, unbeknownst to Alison that Mona was her stalker. |-|Season 5= EscApe From New York Alison gives CeCe Drakeher Vivian Darkbloom passport and CeCe dresses up as Vivian and flees to France. She is on the run from the police for murdering Detective Wilden. A Dark Ali Alison secretly meets with Cyrus Petrillo in the woods. She is wearing her Vivian Darkbloom wig as a disguise. It's revealed that "A" didn't make Cyrus admit to being her "kidnapper", but actually Alison. Appearances (5/95) Trivia *The name "Vivian" comes from Latin, and it means "Alive" or "Lively". Ironically, Alison was revealed to be alive after the Liars believed she was dead for 3 seasons. *Vivian Darkbloom is an anagram of "Vladimir Nabokov" who wrote the novel "Lolita". *Very few people know Vivian's true identity, some of them are Duncan Albert, the four Liars and Mona Vanderwaal. *A picture of her is seen on the Alison board in Ezra's lair. *Vivian's trenchcoat is similar to Red Coat's indicating that -A copied the coat's style. *Vivian Darkbloom has been Cece's new alias since EscApe From New York in order to escape the police. * Her appearances as Vivian only count if shes wearing her black wig. Alison wore Vivian's red coat numerous amount of times, but without her wig. The appearances above are only the ones with her wig. Gallery Viviandarkbloom.jpg|Weird: She's wearing a wig, but she's going to a salon! Pretty-little-liars-finale-vivian-darkbloom.png|Mona's flashback PLL218 (1).jpg|Vivian Darkbloom's Fake I.D. PLL301-0932.jpg|Vivian without the black hair (wig) VivianDarkbloom.jpg Vivian5574.png|Vivian watching an unknown person. Vivian b555.png|Hanna's Flashback Vivian858.png Vivan Darkbloom and Hanna?.jpg Darkbloom655.png VivianChecksIn.jpg|Vivian's Signature at the Lost Woods Resort 2014-03-19 11-18-57.jpg|Vivian with Mona at Lost Woods 2014-03-19 11-18-03.jpg Cece-Vivian Darkbloom.jpg Navigational Category:Season 2 Category:TV show character Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Females Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Season 4 Category:DiLaurentis Family Category:Season 5 Category:Alive Characters Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series